Junkshop Appliances
The Junkshop Appliances are supporting characters who appear in The Brave Little Toaster at Elmo St. Peters's Parts Shop. They appear during the "It's a 'B' Movie" song. Appearances ''The Brave Little Toaster They are a collection of appliances in various states of disrepair picked up by Elmo St. Peter's to his parts shop. When Lampy asks Hanging Lamp about escaping, which after he responds to the Junkshop Appliances about that, he finds that hilarious. The Junkshop Appliances laugh as well, also finding that hilarious, and then, they, Hanging Lamp, Toaster and his gang, each make their own protest as an answer to the question, by singing "It's a 'B' Movie" (including Lampy, who has somehow learned the answer). However, after the main characters rescue their friend Radio from getting his radio tubes out and about to be bought to Zeke (returning for them) by Elmo St. Peters by scaring him out cold (which is Lampy's idea), the announcer from the Bullhorn calls out a jailbreak to the other Junkshop Appliances. Then, the Refrigerator break the door open with Quadruped protecting it, and he and the other Junkshop Appliances escaped from Elmo's private room to the rest of the Parts Shop to the outside of it, and they returned to their masters' homes, as Toaster and his friends retrieve Radio and flee to the city. One of the Junkshop Appliances, which is the Fan, makes a cameo appearance in ''The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars. The Junkshop Appliances include: *A bullhorn with no strap *A phonograph with a cracked acoustic horn *An old T.V. with a knob-like eye, a broken screen for his mouth and one antenna *A(n old) waffle iron( with a torn cord) *An lamp with no shade, a bent neck and a broken base *A cassette player with tapes and four bunches of tangled tape straps for arms and hands, loose button-like teeth and no door *A(n old) refrigerator *A cooker *An upside-down reel-to-reel tape recorder from Germany with an American accent named "Magnetophone". *A popcorn popper *A backwards fan with no guard *A pencil sharpener with his tongue covered in pencil shreddings and a hole for his nose, that he sometimes has a pencil in Trivia *The model sheet of the cassette player has the name "Tape Recorder" written on it instead of "Cassette Player". *The Junkshop Appliances are the inspiration for the reject bots from WALL-E. *In the book, the Player appears in the dump sequence. It is described as "mad" and "old", as a result of witnessing deaths. Gallery Tumblr m106wxeUfL1r3jmn6o1 1280.png|The Player and the Sharpener getting serious while singing junkshop.png|The Player and the Sharpener getting (more )serious while (still )singing Bmovie.jpg|Kirby, Toaster and his gang inside the Cooker with three more of the Junkshop Appliances 180px-6202011769 56bd9380d2.jpg|Lampy, Kirby, Hanging Lamp and three of the Junkshop Appliances fifmd.png|The Phonograph cadsf.png|The Player with two of the Power Extenders Junkshop_appliances.jpg|Hanging Lamp with nine of the Junkshop Appliances ocpswf.png|The Popper, the Fan, the Lamp, the Bullhorn and the Old T.V. bayk.png|Toaster, Lampy and Radio with four of the Junkshop Appliances vkkiswhf.png|The Old T.V., the Sharpener, the Fan, the Bullhorn, the Lamp and the Iron gfjasl.png|Hanging Lamp, Toaster and his gang inside the Cooker with four more of the Junkshop Appliances txjziew.png|The Player and the Fan vidke.png|Magnetophone, the Popper and the Iron gjak.png|The Cooker with Radio, Kirby and Lampy rjja.png|The Lamp, the Player, the Popper with four of the Power Extenders ickd.png|The Refrigerator, the Player, the Popper, the Sharpener, the Iron, the Lamp, the Fan and the Bullhorn qedy.png|The Bullhorn, the Lamp and the Old T.V. rdest.png|The Refrigerator, the Fan, the Lamp, the Iron, the Old T.V., the Popper, and the Sharpener reft.png|The Refrigerator and the Fan sab.png|The Refrigerator, the Fan and the Sharpener sgm.png|The Refrigerator, the Player and the Popper shyu.png|The Refigerator and the Player tbvd.png|Magnetophone, the Sharpener, the Bullhorn, the Lamp, the Fan and the Refrigerator See also *Blender *Hanging Lamp Category:The Brave Little Toaster characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Machines Category:Objects Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Character groups Category:Villains Category:Animated characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters